Ruru
The Kanohi Ruru is the Mask of Night Vision. The Great version allows its' user to cast a beam of light that allows them and those nearby to see. It also grants them normal night vision and a small degree of X-Ray Vision. It can be used as a weapon, blinding enemies with its' glow. The Noble version does not glow, but allows its' user to see clearly in any level of darkness. Kanohi Ruru are made from Enlarge and Teleport Kanoka on Metru Nui. Example Usages *'Great:' Toa Whenua used his Great Kanohi Ruru to light his way after he, Nuju, Onewa, and Turaga Mangai Lhikan escaped from the Prison of the Dark Hunters in ''Legends of Metru Nui''. Later, he used the mask's power again to see through the floor of the Coliseum. *'Noble:' Turaga Whenua used his Noble Kanohi Ruru to view two Manas in ''Tales of the Masks''. Bearers Great *Toa Angelus Gaila - Formerly; now deceased. *Toa Marak Rhonek - Primary mask. *Toa Metru Whenua - Formerly; became Noble when he was transformed into a Turaga Metru. *Toa Mia Iinokin - Formerly; discarded in exchange for a Great Rau. *Toa Sāh Inåmi - Formerly; became Noble when she was transformed into a Turaga Sāh. *Toa Tepthei Gojan - Formerly; became Noble when he was transformed into a Turaga Tepthei. *Toa Uoas Thaios - Formerly; became Noble when he was transformed into a Turaga Uoas. Powerless *Ånpu - Formerly; in The Empire of Whenua Alternate Universe. *Ferxes - Formerly; became mutated and powerless when he was transformed into a Matoran Hordika Nuva. *Gaila - Formerly; became Great when she was transformed into a Toa Angelus. *Garan *Halen - Formerly; now deceased. *Heker *Idris *Iinokin - Formerly; became Great when he was transformed into a Toa Mia. *Inpu - Formerly; now deceased. *Isina *Kyric *Murtik *Oteyla - Formerly; discarded in exchange for a Great Rethus when she was transformed into a Toa Artæva. *Pnuek *Reda *Renpit *Umbra - Primary mask. *Whenua - Formerly; became Great when he was transformed into a Toa Metru. Noble *The Toa Mata - Formerly secondary masks; lost when they became Toa Nuva, now with the Turaga. *Turaga Metru Matau - Secondary mask. *Turaga Metru Nokama - Secondary mask. *Turaga Metru Nuju - Secondary mask. *Turaga Metru Onewa - Secondary mask. *Turaga Metru Vakama - Formerly secondary mask; destroyed during the sinking of Ta-Koro. *Turaga Metru Whenua - Primary mask. *Turaga Sāh Inåmi - Primary mask. *Turaga Tepthei Gojan - Primary mask. *Turaga Uoas Thaios - Formerly, now deceased. Powerless *Aiyetoro *Ally *Aoupar *Dotå - Formerly; changed into a Great Volitak when he became a Toa Mosi. *Elriss *Fihke *Hafu *Inåmi - Formerly; became Great when she was transformed into a Toa Sāh. *Jaa *Kailani *Kapura *Kongu - Formerly, on Metru Nui. *Kroteu *Kuban *Nuhrii - Formerly, on Metru Nui. *Radiak - Formerly; discarded in exchange for a Noble Jutlin when he was transformed into a Shadow Matoran. *Rhonek - Formerly; became Great when he was transformed into a Toa Marak. *Taipu *Tårth *Tiribomba *Tuuli *Vakk *Zerral *Zorrakh - Formerly; discarded in exchange for the Great Krataka when he was transformed into a Toa Horrakah. Forms ]] Category:Objects Category:Kanohi